1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail transmission/reception system provided to a computer system capable of transmitting mail to and receiving mail from another computer system via a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data in the form of electronic mail is transferred between personal computers via a communication network system such as the Internet.
When mail sent from one computer is received by another computer, the received data is temporarily stored as mail data in a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, provided to the receiving end computer. The user on the receiving end can extract the contents of the received mail. In some cases, the user starts an application program on the computer in order to read data attached to the received mail and then to print the contents of the received mail and the attached file using a printer connected to the computer.